The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Cal Whiroen’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gilroy, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Calibrachoa cultivars with uniform plant habit and numerous attractive flowers.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2004 in Gilroy, Calif. of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number 966-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number 917-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. in September, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. since September, 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.